


Sweet Nothings

by clearly_in_love_with_dmmd



Series: MizuClear Lovers [7]
Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Blow Job, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd/pseuds/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story where Mizuki can't resist giving Clear all sorts of love and affection, especially after seeing him walk around in his apron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothings

 

Mizuki moved up to Clear who was sitting at the counter and slid his arms around his waist, “What are you up to, Clear?”

“Ah, Mizuki-san. I was just writing a letter to send to Mink-san,” Clear told him happily.

“I thought you wrote him one yesterday?”

“I did but so much has happened today, Mizuki-san! I want to make sure Mink-san knows everything that’s happening since he’s not here.”

Mizuki pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, “Then I’m sure he appreciates all your letters, love. You know you can always use my Coil if you ever want to call him.”

“I know. Thank you, Mizuki-san. But I think Mink-san would appreciate letters more since they last longer. That way if he is ever feeling sad or lonely, he can always look at these letters and they’ll hopefully make him happy again.”

Mizuki grinned, tightening the embrace he had around Clear, “Sometimes I can’t believe how big your heart is.”

“…Mizuki-san thinks I have a big heart?”

“Of course I do. You have so much love for everyone in your life and you’re not afraid to show it. I think…that’s part of the reason your grandfather was so intent on protecting you. He knew you weren’t like the others. He saw your heart too and he knew that someone like you deserved to have all the happiness in the world. That’s what makes me so thankful for him. Without your grandfather, I never would have gotten to meet you and I’m so glad I did. You have given me so much joy in my life, Clear.”

“Mizuki-san…”

Clear turned to face him with watering eyes, “You really think I have a heart?”

Mizuki nodded, raising his hand to Clear’s chest, “Even if it’s not beating. I know it’s there. You’re always spreading so much cheerfulness and love everywhere. I could see your heart the moment we met and I’m glad I’ve earned a place there.”

“…I don’t know what to say, Mizuki-san.”

“You don’t have to say anything, Clear. I just want to make sure you never doubt how human you are.”

He softly caressed Clear’s cheek, “…I’m sorry if I said something wrong.”

Clear shook his head and moved closer, burying his face into his Mizuki’s chest, “I love you so much Mizuki-san. No one has ever said something like that to me. I’m so glad…you said I have a heart.”

Mizuki hugged him back tightly, “I love you too, Clear. And I know you do so please never doubt that. Someone with as much as love as you has the biggest heart in the world.”

They stood there in an embrace, not saying or doing anything else. Mizuki hadn't planned on ever letting go until he suddenly heard a knock on the door, reminding him his team was showing up soon so he could open his shop.

He drew back and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Clear’s forehead, “Do you want to stay down in the shop today? I’ll make you one of your fizzy jellies.”

Clear nodded, quickly returning to his normal, cheerful expression, “I’ve always wanted to see Mizuki-san mixing drinks and giving tattoos.”

Mizuki grinned and went to unlock the door.

It was late in the afternoon and Mizuki paused, trying to catch his breath. Business was far more hectic than usual. He heard from one of his regulars that the bar down the street closed down so all their customers were crowding in here looking for liquor and women.

He wasn’t even able to do any of the tattoo appointments he had scheduled today and had to postpone them all. One of the bartenders called in as well, so Mizuki had to take his place which only left him with two other workers today. He tried calling more of his team members in but most of them were either busy with their other jobs or unable to make it. Mizuki hadn’t even been able to sit down since he'd opened the shop six hours ago.

He was in the middle of pouring sake into numerous cups when Clear walked up to him.

“Um…Mizuki-san?”

“Hey, Clear. I’m sorry, I didn’t think we were going to be so busy today. I’ll try to take a break soon if I can,” Mizuki told him, handing off the tray to one of his employees to take to a table.

“Actually, I was wondering if I could help. I can’t make drinks but I can take orders and deliver them like a waiter. I think I’ll be pretty good and I really want to help, Mizuki-san.”

Mizuki hesitated and glanced toward Clear seeing his was wearing a bright, eager expression. He knew most of his regulars weren’t a problem but he was worried about the new customers that were flooding in. They would either hit on him or pick on him and Mizuki didn’t know how Clear would respond to that. He definitely didn’t want anyone to hurt Clear’s feelings. But…the shop was so busy and he could tell some people were getting impatient with the wait. Another person to take orders would be extremely helpful.

“Alright, Clear. You can try it to see if you like it.”

Clear nodded and beamed happily, “Yes! I’ll be right back. I won’t let Mizuki-san down!”

He disappeared upstairs and next time he came down, Mizuki dropped a glass in shock. He’d decided to put on the frilly pink apron he’d picked out at the store a few days ago when they went shopping. It had lace all along the straps and around the white heart that was embroidered in the middle. Mizuki hadn’t hesitated buying it for him because he knew how adorable Clear would look in it…and he was right. Now he was sure all the customers were going to flirt with him.

After a few hours and only a couple dropped glasses, Mizuki was surprised. Clear was a natural at being a waiter. He was fast and never forgot which table went with each order. But as Mizuki feared, nearly all the girls found him precious and were always giggling and fussing over him. Clear laughed along, making Mizuki nervous. He noticed some of the guys looking at him too and Mizuki wished he could announce that the person everyone was checking out was his boyfriend.

It was around one in the morning when Mizuki managed to push the door shut behind the final few customers. The new crowd was far louder and more rambunctious than those he was used to and his shop was quite a mess. His liquor was low and there was a pile of dishes in the sink. But he had no intention of doing any of that tonight. Mizuki felt exhausted. The longest break he’d gotten was when he used the bathroom. He’d made sure to give Clear a lunch, however, not wanting him to exert himself too much.

He glanced toward Clear who was cleaning up the tables, removing empty glasses and napkins. He really looked adorable in that apron and he didn’t look tired in the least. Mizuki wondered if that was because of him being a robot. He always seemed to sleep in late though so maybe Clear’s expression just didn’t show when he was worn-out.

“Thank you for your help today, Clear. You were a really good waiter.”

He grinned happily, “Thank you, Mizuki-san! I’m glad I could help and look!” he started, crossing the shop to Mizuki and reaching into his pocket. He suddenly pulled out a handful of scraps of paper and held them out.

“I made a bunch of new friends. They all gave me their numbers and told me to call them!”

Oh god…

Mizuki shook his head and stepped toward him, wrapping his arms around Clear’s waist, “I don’t think they were interested in just being friends, love.”

“What do you mean? Were they just making fun of me, Mizuki-san?”

“No, of course not, silly. They were flirting with you because they can see how adorable and precious you are. And you looked really cute in your apron. I could hardly focus on anything else seeing you walking around, tempting me to steal you away to bed.”

Clear blushed, “You think I look cute?”

“You always look cute,” Mizuki told him, leaning forward and giving him a soft kiss, “that’s why I’m always so worried.”

“Huh? What are you worried about, Mizuki-san?” Clear asked with a troubled expression.

Mizuki grinned and shook his head, “It’s nothing. Do you want to take a shower and cool off? You were working hard today.”

He nodded, “Yes! I like taking showers with you. Mizuki-san has such pretty tattoos and you always dry my hair off for me and kiss my neck which tickles.”

Mizuki blushed and covered his lips again, “I’ll kiss you all over tonight then.”

They headed upstairs and shed all their clothes before stepping into a nice cool shower. As usual, they had a fun time rinsing each other down, covering each other with soap and washing each other’s hair. But touching each other so much like this…Mizuki couldn’t help but get a little excited. When they stepped out, he quickly wrapped Clear in a towel to keep him warm and followed him into the bedroom. Instead of getting him clothes to wear like he usually would, Mizuki grabbed the towel and began wiping him off. He did his hair last, ruffling the towel until Clear’s hair became poofy once again.

“Why is Mizuki-san drying me off today?”

“Because I wanted to see everything,” Mizuki told him, beginning to run kisses across his back and shoulders.

“Ah, Mizuki-san…”

He moved in front of Clear and began kissing across his neck and chest, stopping to lightly suck at his nipples and the sensitive spot that was above his collarbone.

Clear moaned softly, “Mizuki-san…”

“Can you sit down on the bed, Clear?”

He nodded, settling down on the edge of the mattress, “What do you want to do?”

Mizuki knelt down between Clear's legs and slowly began running his lips up from Clear’s knees, running kisses along his thighs, softly sucking at the skin, trying his best not to leave any marks. He slid his fingers around Clear’s cock feeling that it was already slightly hard and began pumping his fist until he heard Clear’s cute moans begin to grow louder. No one was downstairs this time and he intended to take full advantage of that.

“Mizuki-san…I want to do it for you too. Like before…” Clear told him weakly.

“I actually wanted to try something a little different. Is that alright?”

He nodded, “Okay. What do you want to try?”

Mizuki smiled and softly brushed his hand over Clear’s slightly flushed cheek before he leaned down and ran his tongue across the length of Clear’s cock.

“Ah, Mizuki-san! You don’t have to do that!”

He didn't listen and instead lowered his mouth over Clear's erection and began bobbing his head up and down, running his tongue and sucking ardently, using his hand to rub the part he couldn't reach. Mizuki could hear the cute moans filling the room and it made him even more determined to make Clear feel good. He ran his tongue over the tip, knowing how sensitive Clear was there and he heard him gasp loudly and felt his body tremble in a wave of pleasure.

He felt Clear thread his fingers through his hair and Mizuki knew it meant he was feeling good. He had the tendency to hold onto Mizuki whenever he was lost in ecstasy.

He continued running his tongue across the tip of Clear’s hard on, feeling him begin to shudder more as the orgasm continued to build more in his hips.

“Not just there…please…Mizuki-san. I’m going to cum if you…ah!”

 Mizuki indulged him and began running his tongue over his entire length again, sucking and rubbing fervently at the base as he licked at the precum that was smeared on his cock. Mizuki was so glad he was the only one who knew about the cute moans this adorable person made when he was feeling good.

“I’m…coming…Mizuki-san…”

He felt Clear’s body trembling harder and he wrapped his arms around his waist to keep him in place as he put the last burst of energy in his movements, hearing Clear moan loudly as he climaxed and feeling a warm liquid flow into his mouth. He quickly swallowed it and drew back, wanting to see Clear’s adorable face flushed in embarrassment.

“Did that feel good?”

He nodded, blushing harder, “It felt amazing, Mizuki-san. It was even better than before…”

Mizuki grinned and stood, turning to his dresser and pulling out some clothes for Clear to put on, not wanting him to catch a cold once his body cooled down from what had just happened. He pressed a kiss to Clear’s cheek and made sure he was snuggled under the sheets in bed, telling him he was going to make them some tea before bed. Mizuki quickly pulled on his own clothes and headed toward the kitchen.

His fridge and cupboards were rather bare but he found some hot cocoa and hoped Clear wouldn't mind it. He climbed into bed beside him and handed Clear his mug, drawing him against his chest so he could sit up to drink.

“Are you warm enough, love?” Mizuki asked, settling his arms around him.

Clear nodded, “Yes, thank you, Mizuki-san.”

“I’m sorry that I was out of tea. I can go buy some more tomorrow.”

“It’s okay. The cocoa is yummy too.”

Mizuki grinned and buried his face into the poof of white hair, “I’m sorry I did that without asking you earlier. I've just always wanted to do that to you.”

“It’s alright Mizuki-san. It felt really good. But…next time I want to do it for you too. I like making Mizuki-san feel good so I don’t want it to just be me.”

“If that’s what you want Clear.  I enjoy making you feel good though. I want to treat you like the prince you are so I don’t want you to feel like you have to do those things for me unless you really want to.”

“I know how much you care for me, Mizuki-san. It makes me really happy but I care for you too, so making you feel good is important. I know you won’t force me to but I want to. You don’t have to worry about making me uncomfortable because I know I’m always safe with Mizuki-san.”

He nodded, holding Clear closer, “I’m glad you feel that way. I promise to always keep you safe and happy, Clear. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Mizuki-san.”

They finished their cocoas together and Mizuki softly brushed his fingers through Clear’s hair until he fell asleep. Mizuki pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and drew him close, wrapping his arms around him protectively. Mizuki honestly had no idea what he would do without Clear in his life and he prayed he’d never have to find out.

 

The next morning after breakfast, Mizuki asked Clear if he wanted to go shopping with him. He needed groceries and figured he could stop by the suppliers personally to place an order for more liquor at his bar. There was no way he’d be able to open shop with so little alcohol to serve.

He reached over and folded his fingers through Clear’s drawing him close, “Do you want to stop by that candy shop you like on the way back? I know how much you like those flower candies.”

Clear nodded, smiling, “Yes, Mizuki-san. I’m so glad we can spend the day together.”

He grinned and quickly pecked Clear’s cheek, “Me too.”

Mizuki knew there was a shortcut to the market and decided to take that way so they could have more time at the candy place later. They turned the corner and saw a familiar red kimono standing a little ways down.

“Ah, it looks like Koujaku-san is heading toward the store too.”

He nodded and was about to call his name and ask why he was standing there when Koujaku shifted his position and Mizuki saw a familiar head of bright blue hair. He froze seeing Koujaku had pushed Aoba against the wall and they were now in the middle of a rather intense make out session. Not to mention their hands traveling everywhere, not necessarily above clothes either. Even from here he could hear Aoba’s moans.

Mizuki was about to turn around and take Clear with him to avoid the embarrassment of finding his best friends in this situation but Aoba must have noticed them because he suddenly pushed Koujaku away and called him a baka.

Mizuki waved a little awkwardly. It wasn’t the fact they were both guys obviously. He’d just never been a fan of intruding on personal moments.

“Hey Aoba-san, Koujaku-san!” Clear called happily.

He could see them both were focusing on getting their disheveled clothes back in place before they started walking over both with bright red faces. They explained that they had been on their way back to Koujaku’s shop and tried saying they had gotten something on their clothes and were simply helping each other clean off the mess. Mizuki nodded, pretending to believe the story and explained how Clear had wanted to see Ren.  They made a deal to meet up soon to hangout before they started walking off.

“That was so cute, Mizuki-san! I think Koujaku-san and Aoba-san are in love!”

“I think you might be right, love. It’s good if that makes them happy.”

Clear nodded, “You’re right. Everyone deserves to be as happy as I am with Mizuki-san.”

He grinned and leaned over, pressing his lips to Clears, “I really have no idea what I did to deserve you. All I know is that I’m the luckiest guy in the world.”

Clear giggled, “I can’t wait until we get home so we can kiss some more.”

Mizuki blushed, turning his head to the side so Clear wouldn’t notice, “Then…maybe we should hurry back.”

“Yes, Mizuki-san!”

They stopped by the suppliers first since it didn’t take long to place an order. Mizuki was a long time customer so they were pretty familiar with what he wanted. On the way to the grocery store he watched as Clear excitedly searched for more shiny treasure, finding some coins and a charm bracelet someone had dropped. Once they’d gotten to the store, Mizuki grabbed a cart and noticed Clear looking at a little girl who was excitedly riding in the seat as it was being pushed by her mother.

Mizuki grinned, knowing what Clear was thinking.

“Do you want to try riding in the cart?”

He turned and looked at him surprised, “Can I, Mizuki-san?”

“Well, you can’t fit in the seat but you can sit in the cart and hold our groceries.”

Clear nodded, “Yes I want to try that!”

Mizuki quickly helped him climb in, making sure he was comfortable before he started pushing him down the aisles. The bright smile on Clear’s face was definitely worth it. Since it was just the two of them, they didn’t really need much since Clear usually only ate candy. Mizuki had him eat healthier food once and awhile but he knew how happy the candy made him and usually didn’t have the heart to tell him how unhealthy it was. He made sure to pick up some of the tea and cider Clear liked too, wanting to make sure there was always something in the house for him when Mizuki was working or out doing Rib.

Mizuki noticed all the girls pointing at him and talking about how cute he was and Mizuki found himself becoming jealous. He knew how adorable Clear was, he just didn’t want other people to realize it. He really never had been the possessive sort but he wasn’t prepared to let anyone else have Clear. Ever.

Once they were done shopping and all checked out, they started walking back toward the candy store but he noticed Clear was wearing an unhappy expression.

“Do you miss riding in the cart already?”

“Well, it was fun but that’s not what’s wrong. I…can’t hold Mizuki-san’s hand.”

It’s true. The bag filled with groceries was heavy, so Mizuki had to hold it with both hands to keep from dropping it.

“Ah, I’m sorry, Clear,” he said, stepping closer and pressing a kiss to his cheek, “I love holding your hand too but I don’t want to drop our groceries.”

Clear nodded, “I know. But Mizuki-san always holds my hand so when you don’t it makes me feel like you’re angry at me.”

“You never have to worry about me being mad at you. There’s nothing you could ever do to make me upset.”

“Okay...but can we hold hands when we get home then, Mizuki-san?”

He grinned, “I promise not to let go of you when we get home, Clear.”

They stopped by the candy shop for awhile and Mizuki found it so endearing how eagerly Clear was looking at the different jars of candy. He grabbed a few other kinds but the bag he filled was mostly of those butterfly candies. They must be really sweet for Clear to like them so much. After that they headed home and put away all the groceries before Mizuki settled on the couch to watch some TV. He knew this would be the only time he’d get to relax for the next few days since he’d have no choice but to reopen his shop tomorrow. Clear wanted to wash his clothes so Mizuki had asked him to throw some of his in too to make it easier. He glanced over when he saw Clear coming out from his bedroom and felt his heart nearly stop. Mizuki had gotten a little used to seeing Clear wear his baggy shirts but usually he wore boxers underneath. Right now he could see Clear’s cute, firm butt peeking out from underneath the shirt and he couldn’t help but stare.

“Um….Clear? What are you wearing?”

He turned to look at him and smiled, “I’m wearing Mizuki-san’s clothes like I always do.”

“But…you’re not wearing uh…anything else.”

“Does that bother Mizuki-san?”

He quickly shook his head, “Not at all. But…won’t you get cold?”

Clear walked toward him and stood in front of him, “You know…I don’t get cold like other people. Since I’m...a robot I don’t feel the cold but I didn’t want to tell Mizuki-san that because I like when he holds me so close. You’re always so eager to keep me warm and that makes me happy.”

Mizuki quickly reached out and wrapped his arms around his waist and drew Clear into his lap.

“…it’s okay,” he told him, burying his face into Clear's chest, “even if you don’t get cold I’ll still hold you. So please don’t get sad if you think I’m going to let go of you because I never will.”

He quickly reached over and folded his fingers between Clear’s, “I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy.”

Clear started sniffling softly and Mizuki drew back to look at him, “What’s wrong?”

“You just...make me so happy, all the time, Mizuki-san. You’re always so gentle and patient with me. I just can’t believe I have someone like you. I’m really thankful that Aoba-san told me about you. I never thought I would have someone who gives me so much happiness.”

Mizuki caressed his cheek softly and smiled, “Then I will continue giving you so much happiness. All you have to do is stay with me and I promise to keep you safe and make you feel loved every day of my life.”

Clear suddenly leaned forward and began decorating his face with his familiar sweet kisses.

Mizuki laughed softly, “If you keep that up I’m going to have to steal you away to bed.”

“Then let’s go back to bed, Mizuki-san,” he said, softly nibbling at Mizuki’s earlobe and covering his neck with more kisses.

That was all the motivation he needed. Mizuki quickly slid an arm underneath Clear’s legs, keeping one settled around his back so Mizuki could lift him up bridal style and carry him back toward the bedroom. He sent him gently on the bed and pressed him back against the mattress, unbuttoning the baggy shirt until it fell loose, leaving Clear’s body exposed.

He leaned forward and started running kisses across his chest, slowly moving up to his neck to find his sensitive place, eager to hear more of those cute moans.

“Ah…Mizuk-san…I want you to kiss my lips…”

Mizuki obliged him, giving him a deep kiss, wrestling their tongues together as he felt Clear’s hands slid around his back to grip his shirt. He drew back to give him some soft kisses, covering every inch of his face until he heard Clear start to giggle.

“Haha, that tickles…”

Mizuki grinned, slipping his hands down to Clear’s waist, lightly tracing his fingers across his skin to tickle him more. Clear started laughing harder and rustling around, trying to escape.

“Mizuki-san…haha!”

He tickled him a little more before letting up, giving him another sweet kiss instead, overcome by how cute his laughing had been.

“Sorry, love. I couldn’t resist.”

Clear smiled happily, “It’s alright. But…can Mizuki-san still kiss me some more?”

Mizuki nodded, leaning forward and teasingly brushed his lips lightly across Clear’s, hearing him whine softly with impatience.

“I don’t know if I’m going to be able to let you out of bed tonight, Clear.”

“That's good. I want to try all sorts of things with you, Mizuki-san.”

He caressed Clear’s cheek softly and nodded, “Then you better not have any plans for tomorrow either.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this part too. I was mostly in the mood to just write some adorable cuddling, fluff scenes. :)


End file.
